Just the Beginning
by UsagiEvans1996
Summary: Selene and Eve have traveled all over the world looking for Michael. Now that they find him, they are ready to get away from the purge and live together as a family. But can Selene let the past go so she can enjoy her future with the love of her life and her daughter?


For years we have been hiding, running. We have traveled the world over. We have looked everywhere for my beloved. Once we find him, we can slowly start to build up again. Once again bring the number of vampires back up again and take this city back. We will no longer run.

We will show the world that vampires will not be wiped out so easily. We will not cower from you again. Along with my soul mate and my daughter we will take this world back. We will once become the hunters and the humans will become the hunted.

Selene woke up to a knock on her hotel room door. She took her gun out and she aimed it at the door. Eve sat on her bed in fear. She quietly walked over and touched the door. She turned. "Run!"

The door was broken down as five lycans entered the room. Eve gasped in horror and tried to run. Selene shot two of them before she was thrown into the wall. She grunted and picked herself up.

Eve was fighting one by herseld and ripped it in half. Selene was grabbed around the neck. She fought his grip and was able to get free. "Eve! Run!" Eve looked at her mother.

"RUN!" Eve nodded and she took off running and she looked back at the hotel. She looked at the street and she ran. Selene shot another in the head. The last one was able to bite her. She shot him dead too.

She jumped from the fifth floor and began running. "Eve!" She yelled. Eve stopped and turned around to find her mother. She stopped when she saw her mother. She smiled just in time to watch her mother be thrown.

Eve gasped. "Selene!" Selene looked at the creature. He was all black. Eve began to run toward her mother's attacker. "Eve don't! It's him!" Eve stopped dead. Selene looked at the creature. "Michael." she whispered.

The hatred look in his eyes started to soften. The beast began to change into his human form. Michael stood there in front of Selene. After searching for five long years, here he was standing there.

Selene got up and took a step. She touched her face as she started to cry. "Michael." Michael hugged her to him, her tears running down his bare chest. Eve took a step and Michael looked at her.

Selene broke the embrace and walked over to Eve and put a hand on her back. "And this is Eve. Your daughter." Michael looked at her in shock.

"She is your blood daughter Michael. When we were attacked, I was pregnant with her." Michael looked from Selene to Eve and took a step. Eve took a step toward him. Eve looked at her father, his own eyes looking at him.

"It's nice to meet you...father." Eve said. Michael smiled. He sat on his knees. He held out his arms. Eve slowly walked to him and hugged him. Michael wrapped his arms around Eve and smiled. Eve smiled too.

They broke apart. "Finally our family is complete." said Eve with a smile. Selene smiled and her vision became burry.

"Selene?" Michael asked as he saw his mate sway. Michael caught her just as she lost conciousness. He pushed her death dealer's jacket sleeve away and sighed. There was a deep lycan bite.

"When was she bitten?" Michael asked. Eve picked up her head and thought about it.

"Maybe a half hour." Michael nodded.

"We have to find somewhere to hide for now." Eve nodded. They found an abandoned hotel and they got in. Eve locked the door and Michael laid Selene down. "She's not healing."

Eve turned and walked over to her mother. "When was the last time that she fed?" Eve looked at her father.

"She hasn't fed for about two weeks." Michael nodded.

"That's why she isn't healing." Michael bit his wrist and put it to her lips. She latched on and her eyes flew open. Her eyes glowing the crystal blue. She let go and fell back asleep. Michael looked at her wound and it closed up.

He breathed a sigh of relief. Michael looked at Eve. She was sitting at the table. He held his hand out. She took it and she sat by her father. "Eve, I am sorry that it took so long to meet you. But I promise you, I will do whatever I can to make sure that you and your mother are safe."

Eve nodded. "Thank you father." Michael smiled. Eve looked at her father. "Can I call you dad?" Michael looked at her and smiled with warmth in that smile.

"Of course you can. I can't believe that you are my daughter. And I couldn't be more happy to have you." Eve smiled and hugged him.

"Come on, we need to sleep." Eve nodded. She curled up into her father's other side. Michael put his arm around his daughter and the other around Selene's waist. They all slept soundly that night.

Selene opened her eyes and looked around where she was. She looked over and smiled at what she saw. Eve was curled up in Michael's arms and they were both sleeping with smiles. She got up carefully.

She pulled back the curtain and looked at where they were. She looked down on the street and she tensed. There were five Lycans walking. She put the curtain back and she walked over to her mate and daughter.

Michael woke up. "What is it?" he asked her.

"We need to go." Michael nodded and picked Eve up. They heard clawing at the door. They both turned and Eve woke up, alert. Selene took her gun out. Lycans through the wall and attacked all three of them.

Eve was hitting hers wiht her hybrid claws. Michael was fighting two and so was Selene. She was hit and she went through the concrete wall. Michael looked over and snarled. He looked over and saw Eve get swipped in the face.

Michael looked between them. He ripped the lycan off his daughter and ripped his head in half. Eve looked at her father and he took her hand. Selene shot one and she was swiped with the other. She killed the other.

She picked herself up and came back to helo Michael. She shot one getting ready to hurt Eve. Michael killed the other one. Michael reverted back to his human form and looked at her. Her death dealer's outfit was covered in blood.

"Selene? Are you okay?" Selene looked at Michael and Eve.

"Fine." Selene turned around. "We have to find a place where we can get away from the purge."

"What about David mom?" asked Eve. Selene turned around and looked at her.

"That may be the only place where we can...or there is another place." They stole a car and they headed down a familiar road.  
>"Do you think that it is abandoned?" Michael asked looking at her.<p>

"It might be." said Selene, ignoring her weakness. She drove and stopped. "The gate is gone." she said as they pulled forward.

She hot out. "Stay here with her." Michael sighed and nodded. She opened the doors. The whole inside was a mess. All the furniture was turned over, old blood stenched the downstairs. Selene moved forward.

There was no one there. The whole mansion was abandoned. Selene walked back out and nodded. Michael turned to Eve.

"Let's go." Eve nodded and they walked into the mansion.

"Where are we?"Eve asked as she looked around.

"This is where your mother once lived." Eve looked around and smiled.

"It's amazing." she said. Selene turned.

"This is perhaps the only safe place right now. Eve your bedroom is the fifth on the right, Right next to ours." Eve nodded.

Eve headed up the stairs. "I am going to go and rest." Selene nodded. Eve looked a little hurt and headed up the stairs. She didn't like this Selene, the one with her emotional walls up. Michael looked at Selene.

Selene walked off and headed back to the place where she once spent most of her time. She walked in and saw the graves that once held The three great vampire Elders, Amelia, Viktor, and Marcus.

She looked around the whole room. She turned when she heard Michael come in. Michael walked up and hugged her from behind. "Selene, why do you always lock your heart up?" Selene shut her eyes.

"Because it hurts too much to feel." Selene said. Michael turned her around.

"Why does it hurt so much to feel?" Selene backed away.

"This is all I have known for 600 years. I have been cold to you, our daughter. She questioned me once if I loved her at all. My heart is not frozen Michael, it's broken." Selene said, tears flooding from her eyes.

"What is the point in feeling if we no longer have something to hold onto?" Selene asked, as more tears fell. Michael hugged her.

"But we do have something to hold onto. We have each other and we have that beautiful little girl upstairs." Selene looked up in his eyes.

"We have that beautiful little girl that is the perfect combination of us. Now maybe you should stop living in the past. So you can have a future." Selene nodded and kissed him. They broke apart after a few moments.

"I think I am going to see Eve." Michael nodded. Selene walked to the door and knocked. She opened the door and Eve turned over and looked at her. "Can we talk?" Selene asked. Eve nodded. She sat up and Selene sat at the edge of the bed.

"Eve, I want to apologize to you." Eve looked at Selene and nodded. "I am so, so sorry for how cold I have been toward you. You are my daughter and I love you with all my heart. You see all I have ever known was war, and death, and pure survival. You once asked me why my heart is so cold."  
>"My heart is not cold, it's broken. I have known nothing but violence since the day I became a vampire. Holding onto my emotions was something I was taught. When you show emotion, you are showing weakness. I didn't start letting myself feel, until after I met your father."<p>

"I had finally let myself feel and it was the best night of my life. And then I met you, his piercing eyes looking at me with your eyes. You are my daughter Eve. And I love you so much."

Eve smiled and hugged her mother. "I love you too mother." Selene hugged the little girl and cried. Eve pulled away.

"There is no reason to cry anymore mother. You can now be happy. We can all be happy. We have father now." Selene smiled and nodded. They hugged again.

"Would you like to look around the house?" Selene asked. Eve nodded. "Okay then, let's go."

Eve stopped. "What's wrong?" Selene asked.

"Can I call you mom?" Eve asked. Selene smiled.  
>"Of course you can Eve." Eve returned the smile.<p>

Michael looked up as he saw Selene and Eve walk down. Selene spent a few hours showing them the house. Eve stopped at where glass doors once stood. "What's in there mom?" Eve asked.

Selene looked in the room. "That is where that Vampire Elders once rested. They are all dead now." Eve nodded. Eve stopped at a painting and she looked at him.

He had raven black hair and his eyes were almost black. "Who is that?" Eve asked. Selene looked up.

"Kraven. He was a stand in leader while our elders slept." Eve nodded.

"This place is amazing." Eve said. Selene smiled and took Michael's hand.

"What if we made this our home?" Asked Michael. Selene looked at him and thought about it.

"I don't see why not. No one has bothered this place for years. I don't see why we can't fix it up. It will need a lot of work though."

Months passed and Michael, Selene, and Eve all worked hard and made the mansion liveable again. Eve had her own room, still next to her parents. Her room was purple and black. She had a nice queen sized bed and a window seat. Selene had given her some old clothes that she had worn as a child.

Michael's and Selene's room was all black. They had taken the biggest room in the house. They were all happy in that house. They still had the armory, and library. They fixed up the front salon and everything.

Selene was awoken by a noise. She looked over and saw that Michael was still sleeping. She got out of the bed and walked to the hallway. She looked into her daughter's room and saw Eve sleeping soundly.

She shut the door and walked down the stairs. She looked in all the rooms and saw nothing out of the ordinary. She turned around and became face to face with a lycan. It threw her and she hit the wall.

Michael jumped up and looked around. He rushed out of the room and Eve followed her father. They stopped. There was a lycan feeding off of Selene. "Hey!" the lycan looked over.

"Get your hands off my mom!" Eve yelled. She jumped the staircase and landed, transformed. Michael landed right next to her. The lycan looked at the both of them. He dropped Selene and looked at the two hybrids.

Selene picked herself up and broke it's neck. She looked at her mate and daughter. She walked over and hugged them both. "Are you okay Selene?"

Selene nodded. "Just a bite. It will heal." They both nodded. Selene looked a the lycan as it changed back. "This was a member of Lucian's old clan."

Michael looked at Selene's face. "What is he doing here? He can't be taking orders from Lucian. He's dead."

Selene shook her head. "I don't know." they all looked at the body.


End file.
